Marvel Animated Universe
|-|Earth-8107= - Cast= }}|-|Earth-92131= - Cast= }}|-|Earth-8096= - Cast= - }} Summary The Marvel Animated Universe (MAU) is the fan made term for any shared universe for animated adaptations based off Marvel Comics. Unlike their DC counterpart, Marvel has multiple (canonically confirmed) shared animated universes. |-|Earth-8107= Spider-Man'81.png|'Spider-Man' (1981)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(1981_TV_series) Spider-Man&HisAmazingFriends.jpg|'Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_and_His_Amazing_Friends Hulk_1982.png|'The Incredible Hulk' (1982)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredible_Hulk_(1982_TV_series) The reality in which the Spider-Man (1981), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and The Incredible Hulk (1982) shows (along with their tie-in comics) take place in. Though voice actors across the three series differ, in the episode "The Prison Plot" of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, there is a flashback sequence that depicts a scene from the previous series' "When Magneto Speaks... People Listen", which hints the two shows are, in fact, connected. |-|Earth-92131= X-Men_1992.jpg|'X-Men' (1992)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(TV_series) Spider-man_1994.png|'Spider-Man' (1994)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(1994_TV_series) The reality in which X-Men (1992) and Spider-Man (1994), also known as X-Men: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: The Animated Series take place in, as well as some of their comic tie-ins. The two shows shared voice actors and crossed over a few times. It spawned future or alternate timelines, such as Earth-31393 (Days of Future Past, reality of Bishop), Earth-13393 (Apocalypse conquered the world), Earth-121893 (Bishop and Cable changed their timelines), Earth-98311 (The Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage's reality), Earth-31198 (Armored Spider-Man's reality), Earth-11983 (Octo-Spider-Man's reality), Earth-39811 (Six-Armed Spider-Man's reality) and Earth-38119 (A reality much like our own, where Spider-Man is a fictional character played by a real actor in television). Spider-Man Unlimited of Earth-751263 is considered by some to be a sequel of this reality, but the producer and head writer of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, John Semper Jr. had no saying on this matter and thus it was given a different Earth designation. |-|Earth-8096= wolverine-and-the-x-men-58fef96a9757c.jpg|'Wolverine and the X-Men'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_(TV_series) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_Vol_3_2_Textless.jpg|'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers:_Earth%27s_Mightiest_Heroes Hulk_Vs._(film)_poster_001.jpg|'Hulk Vs.'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Animated_Features#Hulk_Versus ThorTalesofAsgard.png|'Thor: Tales of Asgard'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Animated_Features#Thor:_Tales_of_Asgard The reality in which Wolverine and the X-Men, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Hulk Vs. and Thor: Tales of Asgard take place in, as well as some of their comic tie-ins. From Wolverine and the X-Men spawned Earth-80920 (Days of Future Past-like world) and the Planet Hulk animated movie is often considered to be part of this continuity, though it has also been listed as being part of Earth-10022. If we assume Planet Hulk is also part of Earth-8096, then the Doctor Strange of Earth-2772 could be as well, as he shares the same design he bears in the Planet Hulk movie. Power of the Verse Like the DCAU, it is not as strong as its comic counterpart, but powerful in its own right. Earth-92131 peaks out at Low Multiversal when taking into account The Beyonder and what a character like Spider-Carnage can do with preparation time. Earth-8096 peaks out at Multi-Continent level and likely Planet level with Thor (who most other character scales from) and Galactus. Calculations |-|Earth-92131= *Scorpion catches up to a train on foot - Superhuman Travel Speed *Scorpion smashes a sidewalk - Small Building AP *Doctor Doom (w/Beyonder's power) drops a mountain on the heroes - Class M, possibly Class G Lifting Strength, Small Building/Large Building/City Block level AP and Durability |-|Earth-8096= *Thor makes a storm - High Hypersonic+, Multi-Continent level Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SpiralMaster * SoyHop * Eldritch abomination * SaiyanSage * Meosos * Liger686 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * TheMasculineMineta * Sans2345 * Dark-Carioca * Lonkitt Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral Characters Heroes |-|Earth-92131= TASSpideyProfile.png|'Spider-Man'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_(Fox_Kids) |-|Earth-8096= MAUAnt-Man.png|'Henry "Hank" Pym'|link=Henry Pym (EMH) MAUHulk.png|'Hulk'|link=Hulk (EMH) MAUWasp.png|'The Wasp'|link=Wasp (EMH) MAUIronMan.png|'Iron Man'|link=Iron Man (EMH) MAUThor.png|'Thor'|link=Thor (EMH) Villains |-|Earth-92131= CarnageProfile.png|'Carnage'|link=Carnage (Fox Kids) SpiderCarnageProfile.png|'Spider-Carnage' (Earth-98311)|link=Spider-Carnage VenomProfile.png|'Venom'|link=Venom (Fox Kids) |-|Earth-8096= MAUGalactus.png|'Galactus'|link=Galactus (EMH) MAUGraviton.png|'Graviton'|link=Graviton (EMH) MAULoki.png|'Loki'|link=Loki (EMH) MAUKang.png|'Kang'|link=Kang the Conqueror (EMH) MAUUltron.png|'Ultron'|link=Ultron (EMH) Gallery Spider-Man 1981 TV Show Intro Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) - Intro (Opening) Incredible Hulk 1982 Intro & Closing Credits X Men Opening Theme (High Quality) wTtlHeUnhXhRVQX-800x450-noPad.jpg|The X-Men and Spider-Man of Earth-92131 s-f78703f49469925e57af36f262a50a77f69a504e.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-92131) along with many of his villains 26434d8191b12f883d2a21e649c37d467b662822_hq.jpg|The heroes of the Secret Wars in Spider-Man Spider-Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p HD) Wolverine and the X-Men - Opening Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes - HQ intro Category:Verses Category:Cartoons Category:Marvel Animated